


Here There Be Rattling Chains

by EnidZsasz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, F/M, I stayed up all night reading a book, Modern Setting at first, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, SO, Then it gets fantasical, just a little dribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: Rey and her friends get drunk one night and challenge themselves to head into the local 'witch' house. Little do they know there are things inside of the home that are better left undisturbed. (One Shot)





	Here There Be Rattling Chains

**Author's Note:**

> I read spinning silver all in one night. I couldn't sleep so I just kept reading and reading. Its a good bok and you should read it!

It was nearing winter when they approached the small Hut in the forest. No one logged the woods, no one hunted in the woods. It was a 'sanctuary' as declared by anyone with any amount of power to be had. Rose giggled as Finn swayed towards her, leaning on her for support as the group made their way to the small clearing. Made of old stone and thick railroad timbers the place had stood as long as anyone could remember it. In the clearing it was silent as Poe passed Rey the bottle of cheep vodka and she took a swig filling her body with burning before passing it along. It wouldn't be long before it too was gone. Like the case of beer Poe bought them since only he was old enough to buy beer. She was seventeen and stared at the tiny hut, wondering for a sluggish moment where all the animals went. 

"Dare you to tooch the fench!" Rose slurred out to Poe, he looked to her eyes wide as Rey grinned to him. They all knew of the hut, everyone knew of it, and everyone told a tale of a young child called Jimmy who went in and never came out again. Poe scrambled for something to say and Rey's mind snapped into place. 

"I bet you a hundred dollars you can't make it to the door." Rey told him. He looked to her and sniffed before turning back to the fence and resolutely stomped towards it as they watched giggling and chuckling. 

"Don't get lost!" Finn called to him and Poe yelled something indistinct back. As he neared the little rock fence around the hut his steps slowed, until he came to the long ago rotted fence. He couldn't move past it, and then tapped the metal frame it once had before running back to the group like the devil was chasing him. He panted looking completely sober as he glared to the three. They all laughed and Rey looked a bit disappointed. 

"The challenge still stands!" Rey called to the others thumbing to the door. Finn was next, he made it past the gate, standing just on the other side of it frozen for a moment before he ran back. He was shaking, scared, and still they weren't wary enough. They were drunk and fearless. Poe was already taking another long swig of the bottle, taking the last half that he passed to Finn who drank the other. Rose looked between the hut and the group and shook her head. 

"Hell no, I aint going NEAR that thing." Rey frowned and they all turned to her. 

"I'll bet you two hundred you won't get near it!" Poe dared. Rey was seventeen, drunk, and never had a hundred dollars to her name let alone two. She blinked and Finn grinned. 

"I put a hundred down too!" She felt her head swoon. With three hundred dollars she could get herself declared legally exempt from Unkar's home, or just leave, and have her own place. Have her money from her job go to HER instead of HIM. She looked to Rose and she frowned. 

"I can put in a free meal everyday." she said and that was the deciding factor. Rey stood a bit straighter and grinned savagely at the group. "Oh come on Rey you're not gonna do it! Its stupid!" Rose looked to the other too. Maybe they weren't as drunk as they all thought. 

"No, I'll go in for double everything." She bartered. They all gaped to her, Finn quickly whispered to Poe and Poe looked to Rose. "I'm getting boooored." Rey taunted. 

"Accepted!" Poe looked her over as Rey shook his hand and then turned back to the hut and started walking. 

_'Little Jimmy was a bit stupid, or a bit too brave'_ the story went. _'He went to the witch hut to his grave'_ she didn't stop. The gate was on her in what felt like just a few steps, even though it was at least a twenty five yard clearing all around it. _'He saw horrors and more'_ and she stopped at the gate touching the chill metal post. She could almost FEEL the wood gate that was once there and pantomimed opening it as she slipped through before closing it behind her. _'All because he was poor'_ She didn't feel any fear until then. The only way Rey could describe it is if the entire hut emitted electricity. And it was just waiting for her to get close enough to fry her to death. She shivered, but still she had a bet to win. 

She would have food, she would have plenty of money to live on her own for a long while so long as she spent it right. She could take a break, she could go on VACATION. She took a step and the terror began to eat at her, but she pushed it away. It was another step and she finally noticed that the hut was pristine. Unlike the gate and little wall around it, it was pristine. She found herself frozen starting at it. 

A little one room hut, with its stone walls and the timbers poking out under the thick roof that was pointed up like old style cottages. It wasn't thatched, but had tiny clay tiles on it, not a single one was out of place. The door should be rotted away, all the wood should be gone, but it wasn't. Across the door was two chains, and she took a step up to them. 

"REY! That's far enough please!" she heard a distant voice say. She couldn't be sure who's but now she was at the front door. She reached up and touched the metal links just to touch them and then race back, but the metal melted under her hands like it was butter, pooling onto the great stone lintel at the door. Rey blinked, the fearful feeling was gone, and now it was replaced by curiosity. She bent down and put a finger into it, drawing it up like frosting or mud. The metal didn't cling to her, but ran off back to the ground. She heard a voice nearly yelling in her ear.

_"Run, Run. Run. Run. Danger. Fear. Evil. Run." _it was the voice of a young boy. It must be Jimmy's; Rey shivered again. She could go back now, get her money from her friends. But the metal had melted to her touch, and it was a metal doorknob on the wooden door. She saw now crawling designs carved into the door, and they weren't anything like leaves, or something like a name. But she felt looking at it, that they were there just like the chains. 

"What the hell." she mumbled and reached up touching the wooden door. The carving vanished, leaving only plain wood, she reached out and grabbed for the knob, but it melted down. Pooling on either side of the door. 

_"RUN. FEAR. DANGER. EVIL." _The little boy screamed in her ear, but Rey wasn't listening anymore. Something else now pulsed into her, something warm and welcoming. 

**'come to me'** it said and she pushed the door open. 

Inside of the hut was dark, completely black inside like a complete well of darkness. She reached out touching the blackness, almost drawing it out like the metal. It felt warm and welcoming._ 'Little jimmy went to the witch hut and died, then everyone all but lied'_ rang in her head as she stepped inside. The door shut behind her, slamming and she flinched. _'That was little jimmy's tale, now don't let it go stale.'_ her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she found herself blinking at the interior of the one room hut. 

Inside it looked like a sort of fantasy setting of a one room hut. She remembered the brief memory of Howl's moving castle near the end, and that was most similar. The entire floor was stone, one thick slab of rock. Pushed against one wall under a thick glass paned window was bed. Under the other wide on the other side was a long stone oven that seemed to also act as a fire place. In front of her was a small table and two chairs with a basket under the table. Most disturbing off all was, that the hut was like it was just left. But it was lit with tiny bottles of lights, all hanging from the rafters where she spied food stuffs and other things that would take up space in the hut. 

She stayed still looking around and found the floor wasn't just a stone slab. But a intricate circle sat around it, everything that had once made the home 'homey' had been taken up into the loft to clear space for it. Rey stared down at the circle, wondering why there wasn't anything in the center. "Okay, this is creepy." she told herself shivering at the sound of her voice in the hut. It echoed, even when it shouldn't. 

**'stand in the circle' **the voice commanded her. Rey looked to her feet, and found one small circle attached to the large one. There were foot prints there, like they had been scorched into the stone. She blinked, and looked around one last time before stepping into the small circle. 

There was a noise, a thunder, and it felt like it shook the entire hut the moment her feet lined up with the others feet. They were tiny compared to hers, like a childs set of feet. Rey was frozen, caught mid flinch at the noise until it faded without a single echo. 

She slowly relaxed and blinked her eyes open, and found herself nearly face to face with another person. It was pressed up against something as there was a layer of clear glass between them and he, it was a he, loomed over her. She only got black before she tried to step back. But her feet wouldnt move, she was trapped in a tiny circle with hardly any room to even hold out her elbows. 

**'Are you here to bargin witch?' **the man asked her. Rey jerked her eyes up to his face. He could like anyone, like the faces of nearly nameless actors on screens. With a narrow sentive face. Pitch black hair covered his head in a slight wave. He wore a quilted long shirt that was buckled with a black leather belt that seemed to have no seam at all to it. Black pants, boots, and gloves completed the emsemble. Leaving her just staring at the pale face that looked as though it never had seen a drop of daylight. 

Rey chanced a look away to the window. It had been early morning when they got to the hut, now it was dark, completly dark as if there was a thick storm coming. Blocking out all moonlight from the sky. He smiled to her as she looked back to him. Her heart was racing in fear he wasn't human, she knew that just like she knew the little boys voice had been the late Jimmy. 

'**You broke into this place surely you want to bargin?' **he taunt. Voice silky and plying. It made her shudder wanting to voice eveything she wanted to him. Rey bit her lip to avoid talking, and breathed in through her nose. He smelled, and smelled like the deep dark earth.

"What... what is going on?" Rey asked quietly. The man looked at her, narrowing his gaze and then smiled, she didnt like it at all. It was like watching a particualy satisfied snake opening its jaws for just a little morsel more. 

**'I am the giver of things.' **he told her. Rey tried once more to move, to leap out back to the safety of friends, but she was still rooted to the spot. **'I can give you anything.' **

She faced the thing before her, again she felt the need to tell him all her wants. She wanted Unkar dead, she wanted money, enough to not be half starved. Not to have all that money taken from her hands, she wanted not a rich life, but one that provided comfort. She wanted her mother and father, she wanted them desperately. He just stood there watching her as she struggled, waiting patiently. She wanted a place of her own, nothing fancy, no big empty mansion. 

**'You cant leave until a bargin is struck' **he told her. **'The last one to come died there, bargined for a warning when he was going to die of thirst. Let no one come here.'** he smiled again as if amused. Rey shuddered, Jimmy wasnt just a fabrication of children amusing themselves. 

"What... do..." she wondered aloud. Still slow as if fighting against instincts. "Want?" She finished letting the words hang in the silent air. 

**'I want out. You will give me that or die there.' **Rey shook, knowing it was true. She didnt know how it was, but knew it was. Could she last like the little boy? She shook herself. 

**'Come now, I'll be kind, give you more and more until your belly is sated.' **he coaxed. 

"Why?" Rey squeaked. He didnt answer just stared at her. "I'll..." she began and cut hereself off. What can se do? She didnt know anything at all about this. "I'll give you my hand for information about... this." She said and his grin was wide and savage. 

**'Which hand?' **her mind raced in glee, or something close to it. She didnt want to loose her dominate hand so she rose her left hand. Her mind quickly went through what else she could loose. An eye, an ear, her nose, a leg perhaps. She couldnt let this thing out, that much she knew. She had to keep it at bay and make sure it didnt get out into the world. 

<strike>Do you even care about the world anyways? What has it done for you? </strike> asked a sick part of herself. It was the same voice that told her to just kill Unkar, to run from him. Do something anything other then live and survive, just like she always had. 

**'You offer me your left hand?' **

She had a small and short lived sense of foreboding. 

"I will give you my left hand in return for knowledge." She stated. Her heart thudded to a stop with his wide splitting smile. She felt like she had fallen surely into a trap, into the jaws of a snake. 

**'Accepted.' **he stated. Rey felt like it she should have bargined for her eyes, because her hand rose of its own accord and touched on the barrier of the circle. It felt like she was putting her hand into molasses as she pushed it through to his side. She couldn't back off, couldn't move as he took her hand in his. He bent over it, and kissed her palm. 

Rey's heart thudded back to life as she realized what she had done. She had given him her left hand, her marriage hand, and he pulled her through to his side with it. She couldnt speak as he drew her fully into his circle and then pulled her flush to his body. 

**'You are mine now little witch.' **he told her and pulled her into a suffocating kiss. She felt her lips split open, leaking blood and pain but he was latched there. Alshe could only open her mouth to try to scream no, but he only made the kiss deeper. Her vision went black as her lungs were denied air, like he was taking in her air. 

Then darkness consumed her. 

* * *

Rey stretched, and felt a keen sense of animal pleasure at the softness she felt all around her. It felt like silk, or furs as she stretched. For a moment, and only a moment there was nothing, then someone drew the curtains and she was half afraid she'd get slapped awake by- a headache, and a hangover roared into her brain obliterating all her thoughts. She groaned turning from the light with a hiss of displeasure. Rey encountered a warm bulk, a body, most definitely male, and naked. <strike>Wait, did I get drunk and sleep with Poe or something?</strike> She thought but the thought didn't stay at all fleeting out of her head because of the pounding of the headache. "Its time to get up my sweet lady." purred a low and familiar voice. Again her thoughts tried to scramble up, but she didn't want to peel her eyes open. 

A dream, her mind finished at last and she sighed. "I'm hungover." she griped into his chest, he chuckled. Running a large hand through her hair, it was another pleasure, and she melted into it. It was strange, to be in a bed with a man, and one who was naked at that. 

"Here." he touched her head taking it in his large hands and paused. "Would you let me take this?" he asked her, hesitantly. Rey frowned, warnings screamed into her head, they were silenced with a blast of sharp pain from the light. 

"Please." she whined. He made a low purr, and she shivered. <strike>So not Poe then a stranger? The hell did you do to yourself?</strike> she thought as the headache finally went away, and that part of her went quiet. Rey blinked her eyes open, she had her hands on his shoulders on her side, while he grinned to her on his side mirroring her. He was familiar, yet unfamiliar, it made a shiver go up her spine with it. 

"How is my lovely wife?" he asked her. Rey pushed herself up, and blinked around the room. All over her same faced servants whirled around her getting the day ready. Already they were brining a small bed table towards them laden with food. It was completely alien, yet not. But the smell of the food hit her, as he sat up beside her. 

"I'm fine." Rey hesitated a moment, halting. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be right? She looked to him again, and his name at last came up to her mind. "Ren?" she called and he turned to her with a smile bright. She flushed and cringed a little into herself. How can she forget him? Wasn't he her husband? Wasn't this their first day as man and wife? She felt stupid and silly, but then he pulled her a little closer and slowly fed her. 

Thick sweet oatmeal, with bacon that wasn't burned. A large slice of ham, and juice of some sort she never tasted. He seemed to relish feeding her until she felt full, then took the meal himself. Rey could count on one hand how many times she had felt this full. But that wasn't exactly right..."Come now, we are to meet your father." Rey's mind went blank, she never met her father right? "He's waiting for us." She scrambled up, and found herself not as she remembered. With pants, a shirt and a loose orange hoddie she had stolen off a construction site. Now she was wearing a sleeping dress made of black silk. A old woman, no taller then Rey's elbow took her hand and led her out of the bedroom as Ren, yes Ren stood up himself. He wasn't as stark naked as she thought he was wearing pants. A small sigh of relief ran through her and she didn't know why. 

"Come now dear, my name is Maz, I nursed dear Ren and now I can nurse you." she mumbled to Rey, eager to at least appear kind and friendly Rey smiled to her letting the woman pull her into a rose smelling bathing room. It wasn't 'grand' like she half expected. There was room for two baths, all hip deep. One could be wheeled into a room, and the other sat into the delicate tile work. All in atheistic blue and white, like china porcline Rey couldn't come up with a more soothing place. Baths were rare, and hot steaming baths rarer still. She let the old woman peel the dress off and set to clucking over her in the bath. Combing out the tangle of her hair, and then washing it from a small basin she filled in the bath water. 

Scented oils of roses and other flowers floated on top of the surface and Rey splashed herself and her face, scrubing with a pot of half clay and half sugar beside the bath until she felt clean. The water didn't turn black, didn't look murky at all. Maz finished, weaving scented ribbons loosely in her hair. Soon she was toweled up in thick black towels and led back to her rooms. Ren wasn't there anymore, but now there was a dress waiting for her. Black of course and nothing she would wear even to a funeral. But that can't be right, because one of the maids with a utterly familiar face gestured her forwards. Forwards towards the dress, with a smile, she wasn't telling Rey to run, so she didn't. Letting the woman put the dress, utterly unfamiliar in all the ways it fitted onto her. 

"You look like the lords lady for sure now!" Cried Maz happily. Rey examined herself in a full length mirror she thought only existed in rich people's houses. She preened, Rey never liked black, she thought it made her look sickly, but now she cut a fine regal figure. The familiar faced girl, Rose, her name was Rose, her mind told her over and over again hanging onto it so hard Rey had to shake her head. "Now now, lets get that hair up!" Maz told her, and set Rey down into a chair. Rose helped, pulling out the scented ribbons which had shed some of their scents into her hair, while Maz worked Rey's hair into a series of loose twists, forming a knot of hair onto the back of her head to hold them more or less in place.

"Are you ready my dear?" Asked Ren from the door, Rey nearly startled, she hadn't forgotten about him, but she had forgot that he was her husband again. She shouldn't be scared of him. He wore black, just like her, from neck to toe. Maz helped Rey into shoes that fit perfectly, and then Ren held his hand out towards her. She felt a warning, but let it go fester back into her mind. She had a father to meet, and see. Her father right? He took her quietly down the hall, down into a meeting room. An old man was waiting for her, and he had the same familiar yet unfamiliar face as Ren and Maz. 

"SWEET HEART!" he cried and hugged her warmly. She froze for a moment, but then hugged him back. He felt like a father should, smelled like one. Not like the vague memories she had instilled in her head. "How was your first night in this home? If he was anything but a gentleman I will have him hanged!" she smiled to him, something like comfort edged into her soul. His face was warm happy and guiless. Tekka, her fathers name was Tekka. Rey latched onto the name, harder then she did Rose's. She had a father, a FATHER. A father who hugged her, and didn't smell like alcohol. 

"It is a shame your mother can't come." Tekka told her and smiled. "She is so busy with your little brothers wedding as well!" Her heart stopped, she had a family? She had a brother. She had a brother! A little brother, and she found herself smiling to the old man. To her father. There was a soft sort of sigh behind her, coming from Ren. 

"Yes yes of course!" Rey replied. "Its fine! Let her dote on him some more before he... becomes a man." her words hesitated a moment. It wasn't something she would say, but the words came out of her mouth anyways. But this pleased her father and she thought no more of it. Ren put a hand on her shoulder, warm and heavy. 

"Would you join us for a walk and then lunch?" he asked Tekka. 

"No sadly I must decline." Rey's heart fell. "But I will see to it we all join for dinner. I must help your mother or she may divorce me!" Rey chuckled with him watching him leave with a feeling of what had to be joy in her heart. <strike>This is all a lie.</strike> The sick voice in her head told her. She ignored it turning to Ren. 

"Ah, yes, you and I drank so much of the marriage wine that we were quite befuddled." he soothed her. She smiled to him, letting him pull her into an embrace. If Rose was with her maids, where was Finn and Poe? Shouldn't they be here too? Where was everyone? "Come now, lets walk." she watched him pull away holding his hand out, but she took it. The grounds were familiar, yet not, just like everything else in her life. It was odd, dreamlike even with the way she felt. 

She spied Finn helping in the garden, and Poe walking around as a guard with a feathered helmet. A Helmet AND armor like he was going to a renfair. She let that thought drop as Ren put a hand around her waist, pulling her into a small alcove alone. "Does this all please you?" he asked. She blinked frowning, it was such an odd thing to say. "Are you ready for your first lesson?" he asked a moment later letting the matter drop. 

"Um, yes." Rey let him pull her further into the alcove, his hands ghosting along her cheeks as he stopped. Pulling her into a kiss, part of her felt wary, but whatever part had started to just accept all this strange stuff relaxed. His lips were soft and plush sending a wonderful feeling of wanting more through her. He was her husband right? She'd have more tonight.

"Now, do you remember what you are?" he asked. Rey thought, and the word witch rose to her mind.

"A witch?" she answered. Heart pounding unsteadily. 

"Good, but you are untrained, strong, very strong. You promise to be able to do whatever you like." Her heart stopped running in fear and she smiled to him as he drew a circle in the bare dirt they were in. "This is a circle it is the base of many spells." She nodded along with him listening to his voice as he explained her very first spell to do. It was firecalling, everyone did it, he laid down a bit of very dry wood and grass in a pile in front of her. "Concentrate on your feelings, feel the heat of fire, feel it well up in you. Tell it then to strike the pile." he told her. Rey remembered fires, maybe there was one long ago, she remembered the stink of smoke, remembered being scared. But she let all that pass and just remembered the heat, the hot burning of the fire and told that heat to hit the pile. 

It happened, flame lept out of nothing, and consumed the pile fast. "You are very strong." Ren praised her and she melted with it. Letting him pull her up into another kiss. <strike>He will kill you.</strike> Her mind told her, or rather tried to. It was silenced as the kiss deepened and his tongue ran along hers. He pulled back with a little chuckle. "The rest of things aren't as fun, but rather reading. Lots of reading." she giggled and let him hold her. It felt wonderful, his hands were around her waist holding her flush to his body, she felt wanted. 

"This pleases me." she told him, there was another sigh through him. She felt almost like chains were around her, just for a brief moment. Until he drew her out, and back into the home. The library wasn't grand, the home itself was modest. Maybe two stories, with the library on the second and their rooms on the first. There was just a slip of the sea to be seen, promising a future visit. At a very comfy seat, and small table Rey read more about 'spells' and more about such things. Ren busied himself explaining things for her, kindly gently. <strike>You never learned latin.</strike> Her mind tried to tell her. 

One of the pages came by with a tray, he looked young and scared. She knew his name without even calling for it, Jim, or Jimmy. He kept glancing to Ren, and Ren ignored him, until he got close to Rey then flinched from her with a furtive look to her. He fled, nearly running out the room without a word. Lunch was just sandwiches, leaving her to read with one hand on things that clicked in her head that she could do. Ren slipped her a black covered book and smiled to her as soon as she finished the first book of 'basics'. 

Daemoniorum, it said on the cover and she felt a familiar sense of foreboding with it. "Read it, you'll need to know it." he told her. "There is a demon that wanted you." he told her, then smiled. She took it opening it and all the words that jumped and squirmed on the page. 

"What demon?" she asked him. 

"His name is Kylo." he answered, and she blinked. "He's bound at the moment, but soon will be free." Rey's heart thudded in fear as she tried to again read, she had barely finished the third page when a bell rang and Ren pulled her away, down to a dinning room. They were waiting for her, and she entirely forgot her fear of whatever demon could be gunning... running for her. 

Her mother looked like her, with the same eyes. Her little bother had dark hair, blue eyes and looked frail to her. His name was Mitaka, and he was happy, her mother was kind and gentle. Memories that felt alien of her soothing a little crying Rey came into her mind. But she didn't care that they felt alien, she wanted a mother, she wanted a mother and father and a family. "Would you release him on the world?" Rey blinked, she had floated on a happy daze. Right now she was in the kitchen just getting a last little snack before bed. Jimmy looked up at her with wide scared eyes. 

"I... I want a family." she explained to him. The words tumbling out of her mouth. Jimmy swallowed looking down and then took one of her hands. 

"Please, don't do this, wake up." she drew away from him, but he didn't follow her back to the bedroom with Ren. She felt tired, but wanted to explore further married life. A family, maybe a little boy, or girl like her family. Rey felt glad, as Ren kissed her. Running his hands over her body. She savored the feeling of him on her skin, it felt good, and that was all that she needed or wanted.

* * *

It seemed to take no time at all, in fact time seemed to pass without passing at all as she read the black book and learned of all her powers. She knew about demons, and the binding and banishing thereof. It was so odd, and so strange, but as even this time passed she felt deeper into comfort. The sick voice in her head was silent for some time when she was done. Ren was waiting for her to do something, but she didn't. It was a day after her brothers wedding, to a duchess, a duchess! That he pulled her back into that alcove. "Would you unbind the demon?" he asked her. Rey blinked, finding herself in a hut. She wasn't wearing a dress, she was wearing a pair of pants, a loose shirt and an orange hoodie. Ren wasn't there anymore but she was back in the little circle staring at the demon before her. 

She felt exhausted, as her mind crawled desperately for some semblance of order. She was happy, she was happy there with a family. But it was just a taste of what she could have, and the demon waited paitently for her. She licked her her lips, but she had no spit. Rey was thirsty, so very very thirsty. She remembered Jimmy, and the tale of him. **'I'll give it all to you, just release me.'** he told her. Just as softly as her husband, HE, spoke to her. **'We are bound, even if you die, you will remain with me.'**

Rey took a shaky breath in. The book said if released demons will wreck havoc on the world, causing death and destruction. The one before her was the worst of them. She was trapped, with him, and probably couldn't leave without being able to at least bind him. But she could, she could bind him there. She could leave and live her life, grow old and die. Then she would be here with him, fully under his power. Right now she wasn't, they were equals, and she swallowed down. 

**'Everything, anything you wanted.'** he told her. She shook all over, Rey wanted it. She wanted and felt like she needed it. Her parents died in a fire, both of them were horrible people, leaving her with her uncle Unkar, who was even worse. Her friends were made hard won, and she felt like she had to constantly prove herself to them. That she was like them, trying to fit in, but just like when she went into the hut, they sometimes would find her weird or strange. She shivered, cold and wanting. 

"What will you do to the world?" she asked him defeated. His smile was wide and savage. 

**'Anything I wish.'** he replied. **'Release my six brothers, and ruin humanity, fill the world with death and fire. With YOU by my side. Whether you want it or not.'** she shuddered. 

"I... I want the family... that family." she added, and felt more chains around her. They rattled into place with the admission, all she needed to do was finish the deal. "You give me that... that place, world whatever, I'll do it." Ren's smile was wide and savage. 

**'It is agreed then.'** She nodded, and let out a breath, reaching down. She broke her circle first, she still couldn't run, but then she touched his circle and it vanished. He was on her in a instant. Grabbing her roughly and kissing her. The world shifted back down, to whatever it was in the dream like haze. Her friends were there, weren't they? But the little boy Jimmy was gone, and she wasn't sure on whether or not she was sorry. The real world faded from her mind, gone like the rainy storms that would come. She remembered the sick little voice in her, asking if the world had done anything for her. No it didn't, but now she had a world. Living, and being in comfort there. As the real burned, more people, more places came into the dream, cities and countries. People's faces who weren't familiar. Ren did have six brothers, each one would visit, and she felt happy and comfortable. That was really all that mattered to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Rey's black dress:  

> 
> Full tale of Jimmy:  
Little Jimmy was a bit stupid or brave, he went to the witches house to his grave.  
he saw horrors and more, all because he was poor  
little jimmy went to the witches hut and died, then everyone all but lied  
that was little Jimmy's tale, now don't let it go stale.


End file.
